Hey Mitch
by whatmydreamsaremadeof
Summary: Alex Russo has been living out on the street ever since her abusive father kicked her out. Mitchie Torres lives with her supportive family in upper east Manhattan. When Mitchie finds Alex on the streets, their paths cross, but Alex refuses to open up at all. Will Mitchie be able to save her from herself before it's too late?
1. Alex

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! Don't hate me D: It's been foreeeever! I had writers block on Heart Tremors so that's just on hiatus.**

**But this is my new story. c:\**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Bye! Thanks, Rita! See you next week!" I say, grabbing my coat and guitar and leaving Rita's studio; I come here every Tuesday after school for guitar lessons from my mom's friend Rita. I step outside the studio and put my guitar down and shiver a bit, and then I smile to myself. I admire the trees and the little houses across the street that are decorated for Halloween as I put my jacket back on. Then I pick my guitar back up and make the 5 minute trek home to the condominiums that I live at.

"So, Mitchie, how was school?" My mom asks, smiling at me while I set the table for dinner. "Eh, the usual. History quiz, math quiz. No biggie. How was your day, mom?" I reply, as we all sit down for dinner. My mom almost immediately launches into a descriptive replay of her day while me and my dad laugh and listen along.

After dinner, I yawn, and hug and kiss my dad and mom goodnight, before heading up to the third floor to shower. I close and lock my door before crossing the upstairs living room and opening the window. I rest my chin in my hands and admire the Manhattan skyline, filling my lungs with fresh air, as I do every night. I turn to go take a shower when I hear a yelp and some men yelling. I look down to see a figure curled up in a ball against the wall of the bulding next door and 2 grown men kicking her senseless.

"No daughter of mine will _ever _be a fucking dyke. Don't bother coming home." Says one of the men. They both kick the girl a few more times before the other man spits on her, and then they both leave. My eyes widen with horror after observing that whole scene and I run downstairs and out of our condo, ignoring my moms' calls of confusion. I speed into the elevator and furiously press the "lobby" button until I'm finally there, and then I run outside.

Laying on the concrete, in the dark, was the girl; shivering and hiccupping. My breath hitches as I take a step forward, and I kneel next to her.

"…hey…" I whisper, and her head jerks up. She sees me and immediately bursts into tears and tries to crawl away.

"hey, wait! No…. I'm not going to hurt you… um.. I'm Mitchie." I say, trying to smile at her, but failing miserably.

She stares at me for a second before turning around and curling up into a tighter ball. I observe what she's wearing, basketball shorts and a tank top, and an idea strikes.

"Hey!" I say, louder than I intend to, and she jumps. "Sorry…" I say, grimacing. "So, I saw what happened… with your dad.." I start, and she cuts me off.

"That son of a bitch will _never _be my dad."

I pause, taking in her frail frame, raspy voice, and hollow, yet captivating, brown eyes.

"well… yeah… um… I know you don't know me or anything but you could probably use a warm place to stay and food to eat, and I have the whole 3rd floor to myself, so.. doyouwannastaywithme?" I ramble, looking down. When I look up, the girl is standing and her long black hair is covering her face. She makes eye contact with me and then nods, and I break into a face eating grin. I jump up and then gently grab her hand.

"You can stay with us as long as you need." I say earnestly, looking her in her eye, and as soon as she nods again, I take her upstairs.

After finally explaining her predicament to my parents and a chorus of sympathetic "awh's" and "you poor baby..", it's around 10, so I show her up to my room and let her shower. About 10 minutes later, she peeks her head out the door and looks at me. I can't help but stare; she's so beautiful. Her pale skin, her long hair dripping down her back, her plump pink lips, and my favorite; her dark brown eyes that pierce into your soul and set you in a trance. After about a minute of me ogling her, I clear my throat and turn bright red.

"You, uh, probably need some clothes.." I choke out, scuffling to my dresser and grabbing her some underwear, shorts, and a tshirt.

"You're pretty small, but this should fit." I say, handing her the clothes, and she just nods and closes the door. 5 minutes later, she hurries out and jumps in my bed, under the covers.

I chuckle to myself, and go shower, and 15 minutes later, we're both lying on our backs under my covers. Then, she speaks. It's almost inaudible, but in the dead silence of the night, I hear it.

"Hey… Mitch?"

_Mitch, huh?_

I smile to myself and answer, "yeah?"

A full minute passes before she talks again.

"Thank you…"

I smile again, and whisper back.

"You're welcome, um…"

"Alex." She says, turning on her side.

"Alex…" I repeat, and I smile.

Alex.


	2. A Dreamless Sleep

**Alex's POV**

I wake up with the sunlight in my face and I yawn and stretch. I sit up, and when I look around the room, it all comes back to me.

_"Gay? What do you mean gay?" My father says calmly. Too calmly. I see the blood rushing to his face and I look to my mom for help. She looks away. _

"_Mom?" I say, tears threatening to fall as my father stands up and looms over me. She looks at me again and her eyes fill with tears. _

"_I'm sorry, mija…" she whispers, her voice threatening to crack._

_My father grabs my chin, disgust swirling in his eyes._

"_I'll tell you what this is. This is a fucking joke. No daughter of mine is a fucking dyke." He snarling, and I try to look away. Bad idea. He raises his hand and slaps me so hard that I fall. _

"_Go up to your room and don't fucking come out until you're straight. OR, better yet, kill yourself._

I snap back into reality and tears brim in my eyes. His voice swirls inside my head, _kill yourself_, and a sob threatens to erupt from my throat.

"Kill yourself.." I whisper, looking down at my wrists. "I fucking tried, daddy." I cried, letting the tears fall on my jagged scars that decorated my inner right arm, left wrist, and thighs. I sigh, looking up, and then remembering Mitchie.

"Mitchie.." I mumble, getting ot of bed, and looking at the clock on her nightstand. 10:17AM flashes in bright red, and I walk to her bathroom. I observe my disheveled appearance with disgust and turn to leave, when I note catches my eye.

**Dear Alex,**

**I have school today, so I'll be home around 4:30. Mom and Dad get home around 7. There's extra toiletries in the bathroom on the 2****nd**** floor, and feel free to help yourself to my clothes, TV, food, anything. See ya later!**

**Xoxo, Mitchie**

**p.s. your phone and wallet are on my dresser.**

I sighed and went to the 2nd floor to clean myself up. After borrowing a jacket and some leggings, I went back up onto Mitchie's floor and checked my phone.

So far, I had 7 missed calls from my mom, 3 texts from my dad, and 2 texts from my dealer Robbie. I sighed and tossed my phone onto Mitchie's bed before getting my wallet. I shuffled through the pockets until I found what I needed; a baggie full of Xanax.

I went downstairs after and looked through each cabinet quietly until I found what I needed; a cup. Then I filled it with water and made my way back upstairs and opened the baggie to get enough Xanax that would guarantee almost immediate sleep. After putting everything away, I turned on Mitchie's TV, crawled into her bed, and then downed the pills. I watched the start of a movie with a swimming head until my mind cleared and I finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
